Forum:Nasi pierwsi Simowie
Jeśli chesz, możesz tutaj pisać o swoich pierwszych Simach. Moi pierwsi simowie to rodzina Michlik którą stworzyłem składała się z Dariusza Michlika (dorosły) pracującego w wojsku .na codzień ojciec czwóki dzieci w tym jednego młodego dorosłego.Jest artystą który opanował malowanie na mistrzostwo. Nosi on górną część garnituru i spodenki moro. Nosi okulary i ma rozczochrane włosy. Jego żoną jest Ewa Michlik (dorosła) gwiazda rocka opanowała gitarę na mistrzostwo małżeństwo mieszka w parterowym domu którego dach wynosi jakieś 20 metrów wyskokości. Mieszkają w Sunset Valley mają czwórkę dzieci wszyscy mężczyźni. Jeden z synów czyli najstarszy Jacek mieszka u swojej dziewczyny. Michlikowie są i będą dziwną rodziną w Sunset Valley. I trudno będzie ich przywrócić do normalności __________________________________________________________________________________________ Ja zrobiłam moją pierwszą Simkę i wyprowadziłam ją na cmentarz a potem zagłodziłam. Mroczny wyszedł prosto z pomnika. Lunavampirek15 Moi pierwsi Simowie to: Demi Lovato Nastolatka, Katie Lovato Dorosła i Alyson Lovato Nastolatka. Mieszkały one w Sunset Valley, przy plaży obok rodzin Ursine i Wan - Goddard. Dorobiłam ich małej chatce: basen, ogród i 4 piętra. Demi była naj.kumpelą Holly Alto i zaproponowała jej wprowadzenie się. Potem Demi poślubiła Michała Kawalera. ---- Mój pierwszy sim to Alina Karemba ( czytaj - Alilla Karemppa ) poślubiła Don Lotardio ten zdradzał ją z 4 dziewczynami kasandrą, niną, diną, i kasią oraz z Aliną Razem 5, Wrócili do siebie już 2 razy ale zawsze don kłamał że nic go nie łączy z dziewczynami ! Cała piątka postanowiła zemścić się na zdrajcy jako przynęta posłużyła dina te go podpaliły ( właściwie to był pomysł Diny ) Niestety Kasia i Alina przypadkowo spaliły się . ---- Moimi pierwszymi Simami byli Julia i Dariusz Kiciuś. Mieli słodką córeczkę Anulkę. Niestety, gdy stała się dzieckiem i zaczęła chodzić do szkoły, miała tak zły nastrój, że nie mogła odrabiać prac domowych. Z powodu złych ocen została odebrana przez Opiekę Społeczną. Na szczęście Dariusz nie chciał być bezdzietnym Simem (miał Aspirację Rodzinną) i zachęcił Julię do bara - bara. Ciąża Julii trwała bardzo długo, w końcu urodziły się bliźnięta Adam i Ewa. ---- Hmm. Jak dobrze pamiętam, moją pierwszą rodziną był pan (chyba) dtyy ftyvfyu (w sims 1) . Natomiast pierwszą prawdziwą rodziną była rodzina Sim w sims 2. Udało mi się w tedy stworzyć OGROMNE drzewo genealogiczne. Giercownik7 17:11, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moja Pierwsza rodzina to Krzysiek Rom(dorosły) Ania Rom(dorosły) Wiktor Rom(małe dziecko) Mateusz Rom(dziecko Jola Rom(dziecko). Zamieszkali niewielki domek w Weronie. Później Wiktora zabrała opieka społeczna. Ania przez przypadek wywołała pożar gotując makaron. Spaliło to ją i Krzyśka. Zostały same dzieci zabrane później przez opiekę społeczną. Patra 17 Moje pierwsze Simki to samotna matka wychowująca nastolatkę. Zamieszkały w Komarowie . Fundusze były skromne ,żeby nie napisać nędzne ,a nie chciałam używać kodów. Krystyna (dorosła) pracowała jako gazeciarka ,a jej córka Elwira była ekspedientką w SPA. Gdy w okazjach zaroiłam 500$ zaadoptowałam małą Zuzię. Tymczasem Elwira poszukiwała partnera i pracowała jako fanka w teatrze. Aż pewnego dnia nie chciała wstać z łóżka i musiałam je usunąć. Jednak do dziś miło wspominam granie tą rodziną. ---- Moja pierwsza simka w Sims 3 (przykro mi ale innych nie pamiętam ;-)) miała na imię Anna Winiecka czy jakoś tak. Najpierw była sama, mieszkała w domku w Sunset Valley (tym co, co druga ściana na zewnątrz jest na zielono). Później zaadoptowałam córeczkę Kasię od małego dziecka, kiedy podrosła do nastolatki zrobiłam ją na Emo. Poźniej adoptowałam chłopca Łukasza. Następnie przeprowadziłam się z nimi do innego, większego domu. Nastolatka zaczęła się buntować a, chłopiec był podobno zaniedbany (choć nie miał żadnej potrzeby na czerwono albo cuś i miał 4 w szkole) i odebrali mi je Opieka Społeczna. W między czasie moja Simka zaszła w ciąże z jakimś Simem i urodziła to dziecko,była to dziewczynka i nazwałam ją Sara, niestety nie przelałam na nią mojej tak wielkiem miłości jak na Kasię i Łukasza. Oczywiście nienawidzę jak ktoś znęca się nad małymi dziećmi nawet w Simsach więc poczekałam na to aż umrze ona i jej matka. Tak zakończyłam tą historię, i do tej pory (choć to było jakieś 2 lata temu)jak wspomnę Anię, Kasię, Łukaszka i Sarę kręci mi się łezka w oku ;-). Oliwia Wójcik Pamiętam moich pierwszych Simów z The Sims 2. Pierwszą familią, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyłam, była rodzina Gabiko (chyba - już nie pamiętam nazwiska). Dałam tam totalny misz-masz familijny. W końcu, skończyło się tym, że wysoce ucieszeni Simowie oglądali telewizję (na małym telewizorze Trocotto) i nagle wybuchł pożar. Pamiętam do dziś koszmarny widok mojej ulubienicy "wpadającej w podłogę" z winy ognia. Tak czy siak, z ośmiu Simów został mi jeden w beznadziejnym stanie. O ile dobrze pamiętam, mieszkalni w Weronie. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Pamiętam jeszcze gdy z siostrą stworzyliśmy rodzinę Peters'ów składała się ze mnie i jej tylko w wersji Młodych dorosłych.Moja miała pracę policjantka a siostra była bez robotna.Mieszkały w domu koło plaży ale niestety maiła resetowanie kompa i nic mi się nie zapisało:(. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Moja pierwsza rodzinka nazywała się Werki (wiem że troche dziwnie) była tam dorosła mama, nastoletnia córka i nastoletni syn. Pamiętam tylko tyle, że mieszkali w Weronie i nie znałam kodu na kasę i mieli nie za ładny dom czyli i ch meble to była wielka "TANIZNA".83.22.5.231 16:11, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Moją pierwszą rodziną była rodzina Cyrus. Zamieszkała ona w Bridgeport w bloku , ich apartament był ładnie urządzony a nawet bardzo nowoczesnie. Rodzina , razem liczyła dwójke simów. Nazywały się : Ashley i Megan. Nie były to siostry , lecz najlepsze przyjaciółki. Ashley była : duszą towarzyską , stylem gwiazdy oraz artystką. Z zawodu była detektywem , ponieważ była sprytna. A natomiast Megan była : nieuleczalną romantyczką , wegetarianką oraz stylem gwiazdy. Była ona projektantką wnętrz. ;) 95.49.218.140 14:51, maj 4, 2012 (UTC)Alice95.49.218.14014:51, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Forum ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Moją pierwszą rodziną była rodzina Olejniczaków. Mieszkali w Sunset Valley w bungalowie. Liczyła czterech Simów: Magdę (młody dorosły), Adama (młody dorosły), Bartka (młody dorosły) i Igi (młody dorosły). Adam i Magda byli małżeństwem, Bartek i Iga także. Tylko jeden z nich był pracującym - Bartek w Policji. I wielki kłopot z kasą - 26 Simoleonów. 001adamo (dyskusja) 09:33, gru 18, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ja nie pamiętam mojego pierwszego Sima, ale wiem, że: miał jednego kumpla i sobie żartowali. Mieszkał w małym, ubogim domku w Sunset Valley. MultiGTAMISSION (dyskusja) 15:22, wrz 17, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________